Give It A Chance
by vanitylove
Summary: Dedicated & Inspired to StayStrong112. "Have you ever been to school with other kids?" "No." "Have you ever eaten fast food?" "No." "Have you ever watched tv?" "No." That's me Allison Munroe. I never do anything. Want to know why...because I'm scared.
1. Promo

**Hey guys this is a new story I'm created and it's for LoveNeverSleeps's contest. So here's just a promo.**

Have you ever had friends? No

Have you ever been on a date? No

Have you ever been outside? No

Have you ever had sugar? No

Have you ever been to school with other kids? No

Have you ever eaten fast food? No

Have you ever been shopping? No

Have you ever watched Tv? No

That's me Allison Munroe. I never do anything. Want to know why….because I'm scared. I'm scared of everything. I'm scared to go to schools because I'm scared to be bullied. I never had sugar or fast food because I hear it hurts your body and adds weight. I never go outside because I'm scared to get injured. I never been on a date because dates equal boys and boys equal love and love equals risks and equals a chance of hurt and hurt equals heartbreak. I never had friends because friends turn into backstabbing. I never been shopping because once you go there once you back again and again and then you're money is gone. I never watched tv because I heard once you see it, it never leaves your head. I'm Allison the girl who's scared of everything and never does anything.

But I have wondered what it would be like….

*********************************************So what do you think? Review*****************************

**Demz has officially logged out**


	2. Tragedy

**I'm back and here's the official chapter 1.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

****Allison's POV****

"Allison sweetie wake up." Angel said.

I opened my eyes and I smiled slightly.

"Hmmm?" I murmured.

"You have to get up. Lola is going to be here in an hour. I want you to have at least 15 minutes of breakfast." Angel said. I nodded and sat up. Angel left and I took a shower.

I dressed in white shorts, a purple tank top, and grey boots. _I don't know the brands name of the boots because I never went shopping and that's the way I like it._

I put a mini grey sweater on as Angel called it. It goes 2 inches under my chest and you wrap the strings into a knot. I went downstairs and saw my guardians. I call them my grandparents. My mom and dad put me up for adoption when I was a baby.

"Hi grandma." I said smiling.

"Hi Ally." Angel said. (I call her grandma.)

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs and water." Angel answered. I smiled.

"Yummy my favorite." I said.

She set the plate in front of me. I started to eat.

Angel was quiet and I noticed.

"I feel something bad is going to happen today." Angel said frowning.

"Don't think about the negatives think about the positives." I said smiling. She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"Hi grandpa." I said. He smiled.

"Hello Luv." Nathaniel said. He's from London, England.

I smiled at his nickname he gave me. He knows that's my favorite word from Europe. Well at least the way they say it.

"Feeling any better?" I asked finishing my breakfast.

"Not really." Nathaniel answered coughing.

"He has to go back to the hospital today." Angel said.

I frowned.

"Are you coming back?" I asked.

"Yes as long as they don't find anything else. I'll likely be back." Nathaniel said.

"Nathan it's time to go." Angel said. Grandpa nodded and stood up. Angel helped him with his jacket and they started for the door. I quickly got up and ran to him.

"GRANDPA!" I screamed. He turned around and I hugged him tight.

"Good luck." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You know?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can feel it." I said. He took of his necklace and put it around my neck.

"If I don't make it, take care of grandma for me. Remember Allison you can't always be afraid. Try new things. But remember I'll always love you and nothing can change that." Nathaniel whispered in my ear. I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead. He squeezed my hand a few more times and when he about to leave again I made sure to take a picture and kiss him on the cheek for good luck.

"We'll be back soon." Angel said. I nodded knowing grandpa wasn't coming back.

I went to our library we have in the house.

_I forgot to mention we're rich. In the Munroe generation each of our grandpas' created something. My great-great-grandpa created electricity, my great-grandpa created heat, and my grandpa owns this huge land and discovered clean water which was from the "Allison Avalanche" waterfall. Nathaniel named it after me because I discovered a stream of water when I was 3 and the stream was connected to the waterfall which he discovered. My grandma's' generation of grandmas' discovered gold, silver, and diamonds. I still didn't go outside when I was young I found the stream on a map. Just to let you know. _

I went into the library and started studying for my history test I had today. After 5 minutes Lola came in.

"Hello Allison." Lola said smiling.

"Hi." I replied.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Lola asked getting out my test.

"Grandpa went back to the hospital." I frowned.

"Sweetie I know it's tough. He's been with you for as long as you can remember but he's going to a better place soon." Lola said kissing my head.

I smiled. She looked at my neck and grinned.

"I think grandpa knows too." Lola said. I nodded.

"Ready to start your history exam?" Lola asked. I nodded.

"I just finished studying." I said. She handed me my test and started filling in the answers without no hesitation. After almost 10 minutes I finished.

"Lola I'm finished with my test." I said. She nodded and took my test.

"Start reading chapter 9 of your English book." Lola said. I nodded and started reading. When I finished Lola had an assignment for me to write a 4 page essay "Why teens commit suicide".

_Lola gave me an article about this. I think it's in my room so I'll start later._

I started sitting patiently for Lola to finish my grade of my exam.

Lola looked at me.

"You're finished with your essay?" Lola asked.

"No I was going to start later because the article is in my room." I said. She nodded and for the rest of the time. We did math and science.

"Okay Princess you're finished for today." Lola said. I sat up and got a lunch bag out of my purse I think it's called and put it on Lola's desk. She smiled and kissed my nose. I giggled. I went back to my room and re-read the article again. I finished my essay and changed into lose shorts and a white tank top and sneakers. I went into our exercise room. I got on the treadmill for 30 minutes and did some yoga pose my trainer taught me.

I went back upstairs, showered, put my pajamas on, I went back into the kitchen and ate a salad without dressing and water. I cleaned up and went upstairs to my room and started reading "Romeo & Juliet" until I fell asleep.

*****Next Day*****

I woke up and went downstairs and it was quiet. Too quiet for me. I went to check in Grandma's room. I saw her laying down and I saw a piece of paper that caught my eye. I walked over to her nightstand quietly and I read it.

_Dear Allison,_

_I wanted you to know I love you and always will. Your grandfather died yesterday and as I told you something bad was going to happen. When the doctor told me he died. I cried and I tried to stay strong but I couldn't. I loved him very much and always wanted to be with him forever. Last night I dosed myself with bad pills that killed me. This was the only way I could be with your grandpa. I know you're probably upset with me but maybe you'll understand soon. In my drawer on the nightstand I left a ring for you so you know I'll always be with you. Remember whoever takes hold of you will be taking you somewhere. So you can't be afraid. Try new things for me princess. You're now the owner of the Munroe Generation keep it strong for us. Make the us proud. We know you will._

_Love & Sincerely,_

_Angel Munroe a.k.a Grandma_

I dropped the letter and ran downstairs into the library and saw Lola.

"LOLA!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Grandma." I whispered and crying into her chest.

"What about grandma?" Lola asked.

I looked into Lola's eyes.

"She's dead." I said a little above a whisper.

Lola grabbed her phone and called the police I heard I say. In 5 minutes they were here covering grandma and they put her into an ambulance.

Lola held me the whole time the police were here.

A policeman approached us.

"Is one of you Allison Munroe?" The policeman asked.

"I am." I answered.

"We need you to come with us." The policeman said.

"Where?" I asked.

"The police station." The policeman answered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a place where policemen work princess. Now go get dressed I'll take you there." Lola answered.

I nodded and went back upstairs. I put on a white Cami shirt, dark jeans, black boots, and creamy Cashmere wrap sweater. I brushed my teeth and combed knots out my chestnut locks. Then I went back downstairs to Lola.

"Come on Princess." Lola said. She took my hand and led me to the door. When I saw she went outside. I pulled my hand away and stopped. She stopped and saw I wasn't with her and turned around.

"Princess come on." Lola said holding on her hand. I shook my head.

"I'm scared." I said choking on my tears.

"I promise nothing will happen to you." Lola said.

I gulped and took her hand. Lola shut the door and took me to something strange.

"It's a car." Lola said opening the door. I got in and looked at all the buttons.

"Princess see that thing next to you?" Lola asked. It was strap with a metal thing on it.

I nodded.

"Put the metal thing into the hole." Lola said. I did it and the strap was around me. I frowned.

Lola put the key in the hole and the car started moving.

"Why does this thing hold me back?" I asked.

"To keep you from hurting yourself from other cars." Lola answered. I read about that.

"So it protects you from car crashes?" I asked frowning not really sure.

Lola smiled.

"Who taught you that?" Lola asked smirking.

"My arrogant teacher." I said smirking. Lola gasped in shock and laughed.

"I'm not arrogant." Lola said pulling up to a building. I rolled my eyes.

Lola pushed her button and her strap came back to it's place. I did the same and Lola got me out the car and took me inside the building.

Lola sat me down and she went to a desk with a man at it.

"Allison Munroe." The same policeman said. I stood up.

Lola came to me.

"He's just going to ask you questions and you answer them ok." Lola said. I nodded and we went into a grey room, with a table, and 2 chairs. I sat in one and the policeman sat in the other.

"Allison as your teacher said I'll ask a few questions and you answer them. Simple right?" The policeman said.

I nodded.

"Where were you yesterday?" The policeman asked.

"Home." I answered. He wrote something down.

"Do you know where your grandmother was yesterday?" The policeman asked.

"First, she was at home with me, and then she was at the hospital with my grandfather." I said.

"What was she at the hospital for?" The policeman asked.

"My grandfather had cancer and he had a checkup yesterday." I said.

"What do you mean by had? Was it cured?" The policeman asked.

"He passed away yesterday." I said.

"I'm sorry for your lose." The policeman said. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Me too." I said. He handed me a tissue and I whipped my tears with it.

"Call me Charles. Do you know why your grandmother committed suicide?" Charles asked.

"She loved grandpa very much so to be with him. She filled herself with fatal pills." I said.

"How do you know?" Charles asked.

"She told me." I said. Charles frowned.

"Do you have anything else that could lead us?" Charles asked.

I shook my head no. He nodded.

"You're free to go. Here's my card." Charles said. I took it and nodded and left the room. I saw Lola stand up and I ran to her hugging her.

"It's okay princess it'll be over soon." Lola said walking me back to the car.

We went back home and I went into my room falling asleep.

Then it was morning. I had to make my own eggs. Then I ate and changed. Then Lola came.

"Hey how you feeling?" Lola asked.

"Okay I guess." I said. I remembered the letter grandma gave me.

"Lola can we go back to the police station?" I asked.

She nodded and took me. I went to the desk and saw a man there.

"Is there something I can do for you sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Charles." I answered. He nodded and got a weird looking device and talked into it.

"He'll be down in a few minutes." He answered. I nodded. Then Charles came down.

"Allison what can I do for you?" Charles asked.

"I know yesterday when you asked me how do I know. She died because my grandpa and I answered. She told me. Well she didn't tell me exactly. I forgot she gave me a note that explained why." I said giving him the note. He put some gloves on and took it.

He smiled.

"That's good you remembered." Charles said.

I nodded.

"What do you need it for?" I asked.

"Evidence." Charles answered.

"I gotta go get home safe." Charles said and left. I got back in the car and Lola took me home. Lola made me dinner while she was on the phone. Lola sat across from me.

"Allison we need to talk." Lola said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You can't stay here." Lola said holding my hand.

"Figures." I said.

"You have to be adopted." Lola said. I gasped.

"B-B-But I don't want to be adopted…can't you adopt me?" I asked.

"I can't Allison. It was in my contract to not get attached and I promised Angel I would let you go on your own when she passed." Lola said holding my hands.

"Who's going to take care of the business while I'm gone?" I asked.

"You are. Nathaniel taught you and every month we'll come and get you for decisions." Lola said. I pouted.

"For now just get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Lola said.

She kissed my cheek and left.

*******That's chapter 1. Now Review*******

**Demz has logged out**


	3. Meeting A Girl Like Me

**I'm back and I got another idea for this chapter. I'm taking this story out of StayStrong's Contest but this story is dedicated to her because she helped with the idea for her contest.**

**Now back to the story.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, just the story idea. ^_^**

*****Sonny's POV*** **

I woke up and laid there.

_Everything is about to CHANGE! Change I hate that word. Too many things are changing._

_Grandpa was perfectly healthy until things changed and he got cancer and he died._

_Grandma was alive and perfect until things changed and Grandpa died making her to commit suicide._

_I was perfectly happy here with family until things changed Grandpa got cancer, grandpa passed away, grandma commited suicide, now I'm about to change. _

_I hate Change..._

I sat up, grabbed my hair, and started screaming.

"Allison what's wrong?" Lola asked.

"CHANGE THAT'S WHAT WRONG! EVERYTHING IS CHANGING!" I screamed. I felt tears building in my eyes and Lola held me, rocking me back & forth.

"I know baby I know." Lola said repeatedly whispering in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her, barried myself in arms, and cried.

After an hour I got out of her arms.

"Princess get dress there's someone I want you to meet." Lola said.

"Do I have to?" I asked with a pout.

Lola gave me the look. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I sat at the edge of the tub and turned the faucet on. I watched the water run in tub. I added the vanilla body wash. Once I saw the tub was almost full I turned the faucet off.

_I bet god hates me that's why everything is changing and happening to me. _

I looked up at the cabinet. I stood up and walked to it. I open and grabbed the razor and broke it apart.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't did it since I was 12 and that's because my dog Lucky died. I thought my world was falling apart then but this is way worse._

I looked at the blade and observed every angle of it. I lifted the blade and gulped. I felt the cold blade against my skin.

I turned the blade and I swear, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

I made line across my skin and I winced at the pain. I watched the blood run my arm.

_It feels painful but good. At least the stress is gone._

I washed the blade off and threw it away. I also washed my cut and it hurts so bad but it was worth it.

I undressed and stepped in the tub. It's nice and warm, almost comforting.

I remembered Lola wanted me to meet someone. I grabbed my wash cloth and soap and started washing my body. I finished and unplugged the tub. I wrapped my towel around and went back in my room.

I put some panties and a bra. Then I looked in my closet.

I decided on a blue t-shirt, a white motorcycle jacket, a multicolored spotted skirt, and brown heels.

Then I went to my makeup station if you can call that because I don't wear makeup really. I combed my hair, then brushed it, and put some lip gloss on.

I got up and then my wrist caught my eye. I went back to my station and put cover up over on my cut. I also put a large brown braclet over it too.

I went downstairs and Lola was waiting.

"You took longer than usual. Are you okay Princess?" Lola asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. Lola took my hand and we drove off to some unknown location.

When we got there, the mysterious place had a trees, a pond, benches, and a playground.

"What's this place?" I asked.

"It's a park where people come from their kids or they'll just want to relax." Lola answered.

"Can we get out please?" I asked. She nodded.

I got out of my seat belt and got out the car. Lola locked the car door and we started walking around.

Lizzie showed me a slide, swings, and monkey bars. _Those would of been nice to play on as a kid...But safety first _

I sat on the bench and looked at my surroundings. I see a pond with ducks and little ducklings playing with there mother, birds flying in the sky, and children playing at the playground. _It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_

"Allison sweetie someone's here I want you to meet." Lola called. I stood up and walked to Lola.

She's with a girl with dark brunette hair, dark brown eyes, and has a figure like mine. _She's very pretty._

I finally walked to them.

"Allison meet Portlyn she's gonna help you get around and learn things like teenagers do." Lola said.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"You too." Portlyn said. She shook hands with me.

"For the rest of the day, you guys will spend time together." Lola said. I frowned and Portlyn noticed.

"Don't worry I won't take you to anything harmful. I promise." Portlyn said. I nodded approvingly.

"Ok I'm gonna go do a few chores. Allison I want you to at least try to have fun...for me please." Lola said with pouty face. I rolled my eyes and she gave me a hug. I saw her drive off.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked.

"Hmm are you hungry?" Portlyn asked.

"Starved." I answered.

"Shall we?" Portlyn asked extending an arm. I laughed and linked my arm to hers.

"We shall." I said giggling. We started walking towards the way Lola drove off.

"Wanna play a game?" Portlyn asked.

"I never played a game really unless it's chess or checkers." I said.

"It's called 20 questions. I ask the questions and you answer them. Simple right?" Porltyn said. I nodded.

"1. Favorite Color?" Portlyn asked.

"Hmm I don't have one but I have 3." I said.

"It's okay tell me the 3." Portlyn said.

"Black, Yellow, and Red. Depending on my mood." I answered.

"2. Favorite Day or Night?" Portlyn asked.

"Hmm Night." I said.

"Mine too. 3. Favorite Dinner?" Portlyn asked.

"Salad without no dressing and water." I said smiling.

"Is that good?...it has no dressing on it." Portlyn asked frowning.

"Yup that's the way I like it. How do you like your salad?" I said.

"Lettece, tomatoe, deviled eggs, sharp cheddar cheese, and ranch dressing." Porltyn said. This time I frowned.

"That has a lot of calories." I said.

"Well if you don't like that take out the sharp cheddar cheese and get put fat free ranch dressing in it." Portlyn said.

"Really I might try that one day." I said amazed. Portlyn smiled hugely. We were silent for a moment.

"We can stop 20 stop questions. It gets boring after a bit." Portlyn said smiling still.

"Portlyn can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure ask away." Portlyn said.

"Do you smile like that at home?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Portlyn asked shocked.

"It looks like a real smile...like you never smiled like that in a while." I said. Portlyn stopped us.

"Yeah I don't smile like this at home because we'll it's hard at home." Portlyn said.

"I'm sorry." I said hugging her. She hugged back.

"Let's go eat. I can hear your stomach grumbling." Portlyn said taking my hand. I laughed.

*****That's chapter. I'll be updating this again later.*****

**Demz is out and remember to review.**


	4. Eating & Learning How To Eat

**I'm back and I got another idea for this chapter, that's why I didn't update again yesterday.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, just the story idea. ^_^ BTW this is a Channy story just to let you know, well if you didn't know.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

Portlyn took me into this place called "McDonalds". It smells like greece.

"Portlyn what does this place serve?" I asked.

"Hamburgers, fries, chicken tenders, ice cream, pop, oh and chicken nuggets. They also have chicken sandwiches and salads with chicken." Portlyn said.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PORTLYN FROM MACKENZIE FALLS!" A girl screamed. Soon enough there was crowd of girls around us.

"Umm guys I'll sign anything you want after we eate please." Portlyn said. The girls nodded.

I looked at her.

_No wonder she's pretty, she's famous._

"Allison what do you want to eat?" Portlyn asked.

I frowned.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Come on try something for me please." Portlyn said pouting.

"I'll have what you have but nothing with too many calories please." I said with pouty eyes. She giggled.

"How may help you?" The Cashier asked.

"I'll have 2 big macs please with a small fry." Portlyn said getting money out her purse.

"What drink?" The Cashier asking pushing buttons on a weird device.

"Pepsi please." Portlyn said. Once the cashier pushed the button we saw a price and I smiled. Portlyn paid.

Portlyn pulled me aside and the cashier took the next order.

The cook put a tray on the counter and came back with our food. I thanked him and Portlyn took us to a booth.

Portlyn unwrapped her food and it was hamburger. I frowned and watched her eat it.

She stopped and whipped her mouth. She unwrapped mine and put it back on it's wrapper.

"Allison try it for me please. At least one bite." Portlyn said. _How do you eat it? Where's the knife and fork? I'll ask_

"Umm Portlyn where's the hat knife and fork?" I asked.

"For what?" Portlyn asked.

"The hamburger." I said. She looked at me and chuckled.

"Sweetie you eat it with your hands." Portlyn said. My eyes widen.

"That's unsanitary." I said.

"Wash your hands then. Here I have some whipes instead." Portlyn said handing me a whipe. I whipped my hands.

"Ok hold it like this." Portlyn said showing me with her hamburger. I did it.

"Now bite?" I asked unsure. She nodded and I bit into it. _It was different, it had a taste a salty, yet sweet taste._ I smiled.

"You like it?" Portlyn asked. I nodded. Then she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

Portlyn took out a technology which I asume is a phone as Lola called it. I smiled and saw a flash come from it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a camera." Portlyn said.

"And you took a picture of me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you're adorable eating your first hamburger with mustard on your face." Portlyn said giggling.

I felt around my face, looked at my fingers, and they had mustard on them. I whipped my mouth and giggled.

"Wow that's embarassing." I said laughing.

"I thought it was adorable." A girl said across the room with the other girls wanting Portlyn's autograph.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

Me and Portlyn finished our meals & she signed some autographs.

"See fast food isn't that bad. Just don't eat it like everyday." Portlyn said.

I nodded.

"What's next?" I asked.

"SHOPPING!" Portlyn squealed.

_Why did I ask?_

**_**Ok that's a chapter. Stay Tune and Review.**_**

**_Demz is officially logged out_**


	5. I Said No & Carnival

**I'm back and here's a chapter****.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

"Portlyn I don't like the mall." I said.

"Come on you'll love and you still have to try that Pepsi." Portlyn said looking at me sternly.

"No I don't want that pop and I don't want to go to the mall." I said pouting.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Portlyn asked.

"Because I was born that way." I said.

"Ok well we won't go to the mall but you will try that pepsi." Portlyn said.

"No." I said.

"Please?" Portlyn asked.

"No." I said turning away.

"Please.?" Portlyn begged.

"No means no. I refuse to drink it." I said.

"Allison please?" Portlyn asked again.

"Fine." I said. I took a sip and left McDonalds. 5 Minutes Later _Can't believe I'm doing this._

I went back and took the cup, I heard Portlyn laughing from behind me.

"Told you like it." Portlyn said laughing.

"Shut up." I said giggling.

I looked up and saw a sign. It's a carnival. _Wonder what that is?_

_"_It's a place where they have games and food." Portlyn said looking at the sign. I nodded.

"Wanna go?" Portlyn asked.

"Yeah it starts in a hour." I said.

"I'll drive you home and you can changed then I'll pick you in a bit." Portlyn said. My eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Portlyn asked.

"You can drive?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes I can." Portlyn said linking arms with me again.

"Is it fun...safe?" I asked.

"Yes it is, but you have to have a liscense to drive." Portlyn said.

I nodded. We made it to her car and I stood there shocked.

"You car is amazing." I said.

Portlyn smiled.

"Thanks, it was my 15th birthday present." Portlyn said. We got inside and buckled our seat belts then Portlyn started to drive and a tune came on.

"Portlyn what's this playing?" I asked.

"You don't know what's playing?" Portlyn screamed. I shook my head.

"It's music sweetie. There's different kinds." Portlyn explained.

"Like?" I asked.

"Pop..." Portlyn started.

"A drink is a type of music?" I screamed. She laughed.

"Pop is like a music you can jump around to sweetie." Portlyn said giggling.

"Ohh just checking?...continue please." I said.

"Ok pop, rock, hip hop, r&b, rap, and others." Portlyn said. I nodded.

A new tune came on and the guy spoke deep words. I smiled.

"You like this song?" Portlyn asked. I nodded.

"He speaks so...so..deep." I said smiling. _**(A/N If anyone of you guesses who he is I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. It's a guy and he's my favorite guy singer. Another hint he's hardcore and he doesn't take no shit)**_

"I know right!" Portlyn said.

Portlyn pulled up to our gate.

"See you in a hour Allie." Portlyn said.

"Ok." I said. I took off my seat belt and got out. I typed in the code and walked into our...I mean my house.

I went upstairs and changed into white skinny jeans, an orange long sleeve top, black ankle boot heels. I laid down across my bed and fell asleep.

I heard a knock downstairs and I look out my balcony window and saw Portlyn.

I gurgled some mouth wash and grabbed my jacket and left outside.

"It's so cold here. How do you do it?" Portlyn asked shivering.

"Well I never been outside for the real cold, but my grandpa turned off the heat sometimes so I know what it's like and I got used to it." I explained.

Portlyn was wearing an orange dress that went a few inches above her knee.

"Are you ready to go?" Portlyn asked.

"Hold on." I said. I typed the code back in, went into the house, and went to my room.

I grabbed another pair of white skinny jeans and a blue jean jacket. I came back down stairs and shut the door.

"What's the clothes for?" Portlyn asked.

"Put them on and I'm not taking no for an answer. You're freezing." I said. She looked at me and took the pants. She put the pants & jacket on.

"How'd you know what size I am?" Portlyn asked.

"You're my size, well that's what it looks like." I said.

"What size are you?" Portlyn asked.

"I don't know really, I have different sizes in different things. Shirts I'm a small. Pants I'm like a 14. I don't about the others." I said.

"Yup we're the same size." Portlyn said linking arms with me.

"You love linking arms with me, don't you?" I said laughing.

"Sorry, it's just I'm an only girl at home, I'm the only girl besides my mom." Portlyn said.

"It's fine, just pretend I'm your sister." I said.

"I was already." Portlyn said.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"June 4, 1992." Portlyn answered.

"Mines is August 20th. So that means I can do this." I said unlinking our arms and I jumped on her back.

"So that means you can jump on my back?" Portlyn said laughing & walking to the car.

"No it means you're older and I'm the little sister." I said.

"Ok whatever my little sister says." Portlyn said.

Portlyn walked me to my side and I got off her back. We both got inside and Portlyn drove off.

**_***Okay That's a chapter. I'm gonna update again today and hopefully my mom won't force me anywhere so I can update.***_**

**_Demz is out for now_**


	6. Carnival Part 1

**I'm back and here's a chapter****. No one guessed the artist so no one wins I'm gonna hold the contest a little longer so remember guess who the Artist is.**

**(Remember it's a guy, hardcore, and doesn't take no shit.)**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

Portlyn drove us to the carnival and we saw a lot of people.

I saw big machines and they were zooming past us with people on them. I grabbed onto Portlyn.

"Allison what's wrong?" Portlyn asked.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the big machine.

"Ohh that's roller coaster it's ride and you have tons of fun." Portlyn said walking us into the carnival.

"Then why are they screaming?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because that's all you can do. Scream & put your hands up." Portlyn said.

"And if you fall?" I asked. I saw them make a loop in the air.

"You can't fall they have seat belts and a saftey bar to keep you down." Portlyn said walking us to a game.

"If you get stuck up in the air?" I asked. Portlyn glared at me.

"Take this ball and hit the bottles." Portlyn said taking my hand and giving me a ball.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can shut up and have fun. Plus you get a prize." Portlyn said.

"No you can do it." I said giving her the ball. She stuck her tongue out at me and tried hitting the bottles but failed.

She did this 6 times already and I was getting bored.

"Portlyn stop." I said.

"No I must win my brothers something or they'll freak." Portlyn said and threw again and missed.

"Done now?" I asked.

"Shut up." Portlyn said glaring and I snickered.

Portlyn started walking. I stayed and the prize she wanted.

It was a lion.

_That's weird._

I gave the man a dollar and he handed me a ball.

I threw it and hit all 3 bottles.

"What prize can I get you Miss?" The man asked.

"The lion and I'd like to play again. You can keep the lion until I win this one." I said. He nodded and took my dollar.

"Allison what are you doing?" Portlyn asked at my side. The man handed me a ball.

"Portlyn watch out so I can throw." I said.

She moved out the way and I threw again and made it.

"How'd you do that?" Portlyn asked with wide eyes.

"I just threw the ball." I said.

"What else would you like Miss?" The man asked.

"The tiger." I answered. The man gave me the lion and tiger. I thanked him.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"The tea cups." Portlyn said.

"Here these are yours." I said handing them to her.

"Really?" Portlyn asked.

"Yeah I saw the ones you looked at most and decided on these ones." I said.

"Thanks Allie. Now they won't complain." Portlyn said smiling.

"Look lockers, you can put them in there." I said.

"10 dollars for a locker." Portlyn said frowning.

"Not that much." I said taking a ten out my wallet. Portlyn looked at me shocked.

I paid the lady and she gave me a key.

Portlyn put the animals in the locker and put the lock on it and locked it.

"Tea cup time." Portlyn said pulling me by my wrist. We stood in line and thanks to Portlyn being famous we were now in front of the line.

We got in the Tea Cup.

"So what's the point of this?" I asked.

"When the ride starts we'll spin and then we hold the wheel and we turn in circles." Portlyn explained.

The ride started and we kept spinning.

Out of nowhere I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Portlyn asked.

"I don't know." I said giggling more.

Then she started giggling.

"You must be dizzy." Portlyn said laughing.

The ride stopped after a few moments. When it stopped Portlyn got off and so did I just the wrong way.

Portlyn laughed at my walking and took my the arms.

"PORTLYN!" I screamed.

"What?" Portlyn asked.

"Stop spinning!" I said grabbing her shoulders and the people we passed chuckled.

"Okay that's enough spinning for you." Portlyn said sitting me down.

**Okay I'm gonna stop there for today and remember to review & guess the artist for a preview. Well if you have an account.**

**Demz is out for the night**


	7. Carnival Part 2

**I'm back and here's a chapter****. Still no one guessed the artist so no one wins, so I'm just gonna tell you who it is, it's Eminem.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

"Feeling Better?" Portlyn asked.

I felt something coming up my throat.

"No." I answered running over to the trash can I think it was called. Then I started vomitting.

Portlyn came over and pulled my hair making sure no vomit got on my hair.

I stopped vomitting and Portlyn whipped my mouth and then gave me a mint.

"I should have never made you ride that ride." Portlyn said.

"Well you never know until you try." I said.

"Come on there's other rides." Portlyn said.

Portlyn dragged us to another ride and it spins.

"Trust me this one won't make you dizzy or nausea." Portlyn said.

About 5 minutes later we got on.

Me and Portlyn sat next to each other.

When everyone was seated, we put our seat belts on, and we were lifted off the ground and started going around in circles.

I just squealed with excitement and Portlyn was giggling.

Portlyn grabbed my hand.

"Let's look like fools together." Portlyn said.

We started kicking our feet, laughing, and pointing at random things.

"Ohh look there's you." I said pointing at a billboard.

"Where? I don't see it." Portlyn asked looking around. We passed it.

"We passed it. Look when I saw go." I said. We went around again.

"Ok look." I said.

"Where?" Portlyn asked.

We passed it again.

"Ok just look my direction okay." I said.

It was our last time and she had to see it.

"Ok now." I said looking at the billboard.

"Sonny?" Portlyn asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"That's not me." Portlyn said.

"Ohh then who is it?" I asked.

"Just never call me that ever okay." Portlyn said. I. nodded

The ride lowered us down and we unbuckled our seat belts and got off.

"Let's get on that one." I said pointing to a ride.

"Are you sure you wanna get wet." Portlyn asked.

"Sure why not." I said.

"We should probably get on it last." Portlyn said. I nodded.

"Look a ferris wheel." I said. She nodded.

After I think 20 to 25 minutes we finally got our turn. Portlyn paid the manager so when they stop we'll be directly at the top.

Once we stopped, Portlyn showed me different parts of the town.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked.

"We'll today is Saturday, so I'll be here tomorrow, and then I'll be leaving Monday morning." Portlyn said.

For some reason, my chest got tight & tears formed in my eyes.

"Allison are you okay?" Portlyn asked.

"I don't know, I just don't wanna be alone again." I said.

"Aww Allison, we'll keep in touch I promise." Portlyn said wrapping her arms around me.

Soon the ferris wheel was lowered.

"Ohh look a photobooth, we need pictures to remember this moment." Portlyn said running and holding my hand.

Portlyn put some change inside the photobooth and we got inside.

She closed the curtain and we sat in front of a screen.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Smile, make silly faces, and just have fun." Portlyn said.

I nodded.

"Say cheese." Portlyn said.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I don't want cheese." I said pouting. I saw a flash and that really made my eyes go wide.

She laughed.

"HAHAHAH DO THAT AGAIN!" Portlyn said laughing.

"Make a silly face." I said making my tongue touch my nose & crossed my eyes.

We did a couple more silly faces and then I got in her lap & smiled.

"That's very cute Ally." Portlyn said.

The flashing stopped and our pictures came out an entrance.

I got off of Portlyn's lap and went back outside, Portlyn followed and came out with out pictures.

"They're so cute & silly." Portlyn said handing me the pictures. I smiled.

One of the pictures I loved. I was sitting in her lap, her arms wrapped around my waist, and our cheeks pressed against each other while we were smiling.

"You like that one don't you?" Portlyn said smiling. I nodded.

I ripped the pictures in half and gave one to her.

Portlyn smiled & hugged me.

"Can we go home?" I asked after yawning.

"Sure." Portlyn said.

We made it back to the car and once we got in, I fell asleep instantly.

*****Okay so that's a chapter and hope you enjoyed it. Also don't forget to review & check my poster I made for the story on my profile.*****

**Demz is out officially logged out**


	8. Scars

**I'm back and hope you guys are ready for a chapter. Cuz here's one now. Enjoy : )**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

I woke up in my bed and in my pajamas.

"How'd I get here?" I whispered.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I started screaming, when I saw Lola in front of me.

She was glaring at me too.

After finally I stopped screaming and finally caught my breathe, I started to speak.

"Why would you do that?" I asked with my hand on my chest.

"Is there something you wanna talk about, that you couldn't tell me?" Lola asked glaring.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the cuts on your wrist. That's what I'm talking about." Lola asked.

I looked at wrist my braclets are off and that revealed my cuts.

"Allison why are there cuts on your wrist?" Lola asked.

"I-I m-made them." I said stuttering.

"For what?" Lola asked. _She had venom in every word._

_"_To take away the pain and stress." I answered.

"Why couldn't you talk to me about it? I was always here. What about when I'm not here, do you still do that?" Lola asked upset.

"I just started." I said.

"When's started?" Lola asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"How does cutting help? I know it hurts when you do it, but tell me what stress does it take away." Lola said.

"Everything." I answered.

Lola stared at me.

"I don't believe this." Lola mumured and sat in her chair.

"Lola what do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"I expect you to talk to me...n-not harm your body." Lola said.

"Why do you think that? Huh..because you're not the one who's scared of everything. Well let me tell you something, You. Will, Never. Understand. Your grandpa didn't get taken away from you by cancer. Your grandma didn't commit suicide. You know how to eat, drink, play, you know what a car is or a cell phone. Then I'm suppose to be adopted and don't know no one there. Your parents wanted you and kept you. Mines didn't. For God's sake you know how to eat a hamburger or anything else. You have friends outside of here, I don't. You have siblings, you have a family. You've dated before. You had your first kiss. You watch tv, you go to school, you can go to school and not have a disorder. You wouldn't be made fun of because you never seen a hamburger before...you have everything that I want to do. YOU DON'T HAVE A DISORDER OF BEING SCARED AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" I said screaming towards the end of my speech.

"Allison...I'm sorry. I didn't think of it on your part." Lola said hugging me.

I cried in her chest.

"You'll never understand what it's like." I said sniffling.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. Lola squeezed me tighter.

"You have be strong. I know it's because of what you're going through but you need to try and be brave." Lola said.

I snuggled in her chest more.

"Today Portlyn is gonna take you to a school and show you around. Then you and her come here and hang out until she has to leave." Lola said.

I nodded and she let me go.

I took a shower and then dressed in brown skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black military jacket, and black ankle boots.

While combing my hair, Portlyn came in my room.

"Hi Ally." Portlyn said.

"Hi." I answered.

Portlyn looked around my room and smiled.

"Wow I didn't know your family was rich." Portlyn said.

I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Portlyn asked.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Tell me." Portlyn said.

"It's nothing really. Let's just go and the faster we get done, the faster we can come home." I said standing up.

She nodded and gasped.

"What happened to your wrist?" Portlyn asked.

"It was a mistake that won't happen again." I answered.

"You were cutting yourself weren't you?" Portlyn asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry Lola knows and I'm gonna stop." I said.

She nodded.

*****That's a chapter for today. I know it's short but I'll update tomorrow.*****

**Demz is out.**


	9. Tours, Tv, and Goodbyes

**I'm back and hope you guys are ready for a chapter. Enjoy : )**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

Portlyn drove us to the school and we got out.

"Ready?" Portlyn asked.

I nodded and linked our arms.

We walked inside and I looked around.

"Portlyn what are those objects?" I asked.

"Those are lockers to put your things in." Portlyn answered.

"Ahh Miss Cooper & Miss Munroe welcome to West Appleton High and I'll be your principle Mrs. Lane." Mrs. Lane said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Portlyn said.

"Well we hope you like it here. Here's a school map for you and if you have any questions, use the red phones." Mrs. Lane said.

"Thank you." Portlyn said.

Mrs. Lane nodded and left.

"Ok let's start with history class." Portlyn said.

"Is any students here?" I asked.

"No it's Spring Break." Portlyn said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"In the Spring there's a break and the students don't get to go to for 2 weeks." Portlyn answered.

We walked inside the classroom and it was a nice amount of chairs but not too big.

"The teacher will be up here." Portlyn said pointing at the chalk board.

"So the rest of us will be in our seats?" I asked.

"Yes, unless the teacher asks you to do something or get something." Portlyn said.

Portlyn looked at the map.

"Next, let's go to science." Portlyn said.

We went through the next door.

"This is science." Portlyn said.

I saw liquids, coats, goggles, and tubes.

"This place is very...unique." I said.

"It's science this place is craziest class you'll have." Portlyn said.

"Ok this room is freaking me out, let's go to the next room." I said pulling Portlyn with me.

"We have to go all the way upstairs. Good thing they have elevators." Portlyn said.

We got on the elevator and for a moment then got off.

There was a sign with math on it and we went inside.

Same as any other class, I assume desks, chairs, and a board.

I looked the assignment on the board. I smiled.

"Why you smiling Ally?" Portlyn asked.

"I learned this stuff already." I said pointing to the board.

"Cool then you'll be ahead. English class is across the hall." Portlyn said.

We skipped that class room knowing what the room would look like.

"Let's just look at the pictures for the rest of the tour." Portlyn said and I nodded.

"Here's the library, you come here for study & to type a project or just to search for something." Portlyn said.

"This is the cafeteria and we come here for breakfast and lunch?" I asked. She nodded.

"Music class, easy you play music here." Portlyn said.

"What's Gym?" I asked.

"Where you work out and the coach gives you activities to keep you active." Portlyn answered.

"Then there's art class." I said.

"You do creative stuff in there, paint, color, and get assignments." Portlyn said.

"Ok we covered all of it and that's school." Portlyn said.

I smiled.

"It doesn't seem so bad." I said.

"Yeah...not that bad." Portlyn muttered. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear it but I did.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go home." Portlyn said linking arms with me.

We took the elevator again and on our way out we were stopped by Miss Lane.

"Can't wait for you to join us Miss Munroe." Mrs. Lane said.

"Me neither." I said smiling.

We got back in the car and the drive back home was silent.

We went back inside and sat in my room.

"What do you usually do around here?" Portlyn answered.

"I read, I help my grandma cook, or I listen to my granpas stories." I answered.

"Doesn't that ever get boring?" Portlyn asked.

"No, I'm greatful for what I had...now I have nothing." I said.

"Come on let's try tv." Portlyn said taking my hand.

"Hmm okay." I said.

Portlyn searched rooms until she found a tv.

"Ok this a remote." Portlyn said handing me it.

"What's the buttons for?" I asked.

"To change the channels." Portlyn answered.

I pushed the big, red button and the tv turned on.

"Ok what do you wanna watch?" Portlyn asked.

"What's there to watch?" I asked.

"Everything. There's comedy, scary, adventureous, reality show, ect." Portlyn said.

"Hmm surprise me. I said handing her the remote.

She turned on a weird looking show.

"It's called So Random." Portlyn answered.

After 10 minutes.

"Portlyn I don't get these jokes." I said confused.

"Yet, they're still on the air." Portlyn said.

"You don't like them?" I asked. She nodded.

"I hate them and see the blonde her name is Tawni and I hate her so much." Portlyn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's dating my brother." Portlyn said growling.

"Well you should be happy, she's making your brother happy right." I asked.

"Yeah him, but she's changing him and not in a good way." Portlyn said.

I gave her a sad smile and flipped to the next channel.

After 5 minutes, I was in too deep in the show.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked amazed at his acting.

"That's my brother Chad and Tawni is dating him." Portlyn said.

"Do you want me to change the channel again?" I asked.

"No I wanna watch it." Portlyn said.

I laid my head on her lap and she put her feet up on the table.

We finished the show and Portlyn changed the channel.

"You're a really good actress Porty." I said. She giggled.

"You're good at watching tv Ally, you didn't fidget or make a sound." Portlyn said.

"GIRLS ARE YOU HOME?" Lola screamed.

"IN THE TV ROOM!" Portlyn screamed.

"I do try my best." I said. Portlyn & I giggled.

"Hey girls." Lola said.

"Hey Lola." Portlyn and I said.

"How was the tour?" Lola asked.

"Good." Portlyn answered.

"I'm ahead of them in math, we went over the last unit before them." I said.

"That's good then you'll be the smartest one." Lola said sitting down.

"Let's watch a scary movie." I said.

"Are you sure?" Lola & Portlyn asked.

I looked at them weirdly.

"Yes I'm sure." I said slowly.

Lola turned off the light and Portlyn switched to a movie.

It was called "The Haunting In Connecticut"

After about 2 hours, Portlyn & Lola had me sitting up and hiding behind me.

There was a lot of blood.

Then the movie ended.

"Guys the movie is over." I said. Lola turned the lights on and Portlyn was shaking.

"Ok that was scary." Lola said.

"Too scary." Portlyn added.

"It was ok." I said standing up.

"Something is wrong with you, if that didn't scare you." Portlyn said.

"Nothing scary to me." I said. Lola chuckled.

"Ok I'm gonna go and I'll see you at the airport." Lola said to Portlyn. She nodded. Then Lola left.

"I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow." Portlyn said. I looked out the window and saw it was dark.

"Ally you coming?" Portlyn asked. I nodded and we walked to the door in silence.

Portlyn faced me and smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you more." Portlyn said hugging me.

I hugged back and let my tears fall.

"Ally you can write me everyday, if you like and I promise to reply to every single one." Portlyn said hugging me tighter.

"Please don't leave me...I d-d-don't wanna be alone again." I said.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I wish I could take you with me." Portlyn said.

"How am I gonna write you?" I asked.

"Lola will give you the address and I put the address on the envelope." Portlyn said.

I put my head in her neck and she combed my hair with her fingers.

"Remember Allison you're fucking perfect to me." Portlyn whispered.

"Bad language Portlyn, no matter how far or close wwe are, we'll be friends together forever."I said.

"Actually best friends." Portlyn said and pulled away from me.

I smiled.

"I gotta go." Portlyn said.

"Ok." I said. She smiled at me one more time and left.

5 seconds later a knock and looked out the peep hole.

I opened it.

"One more hug." Portlyn said. I nodded and she grabbed me tight.

This hug went on for 10 minutes.

"Love you." Portlyn said.

"Love you too." I said and she whipped my tears away.

She left for good this time and I locked the door.

I turned off the tv and walked upstairs and instantly fell asleep...crying.

****Ok there's a chapter and hoped you enjoyed it.****

**Demz is officially out**


	10. Letters

**I'm back and hope you guys are ready for a chapter. But I'm sorry for not updating, I got writer's block.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

It's been a month since Portlyn left. School isn't fun as I thought it would be.

I've had lunch thrown on me.

I've been made fun of.

I've got locked in the bathroom for hours.

I'm currently in Mrs. Lanes's office because I started a food fight yesterday which I didn't.

It's all because of Macy Lane, the principles daughter.

_Just great right?_ _Note the sarcasm._

_"_Miss Munroe in my office now." Mrs. Lane yelled.

I went in the room and sat down.

"Miss Munroe this the 10th time I seen you this month. What's the problem?" Mrs. Lane said.

I stayed silent.

"Miss Munroe answer me." Mrs. Lane said glaring.

I still stayed silent.

"Just give me my punishment." I said.

"Fine, you'll being cleaning after school for the month." Mrs. Lane said.

I nodded.

It was lunch time, I got in line for lunch. I got my food and sat next to the garbage as always.

After I finished a bit of my plain salad, Macy came over with her crew.

"Hey Ally." Macy said.

I ignored her and continue to eat my salad.

Macy grabbed my salad and dumped it on my head.

The entire cafeteria started laughing.

"I heard you have to clean up after school for a month, so you should probably start now." Macy said.

My fist clenched under the table.

_I done with this shit...I can't believe I thought that_

I stood up and glared.

I walked around the table, pushed her into the garbage can, and put her directly under the yogurt machine & let the yogurt pour on her while she screamed.

The entire cafeteria gasped.

"Would you like to try like your queen over there?" I asked her crew.

They shook their heads fast. I turned off the yogurt machine and grabbed the fudge and poured that on Macy too.

"ALLISON!" Macy screamed.

I grabbed the whip cream and poured that on her mouth.

"Shut up, you talk to much." I said glaring.

I left the cafeteria, got my things, and went straight out the door.

Since Lola put me for adoption, we talk everyday on the phone, so I live in an adoption home.

I went inside and ignored the the calls of my name.

As I went inside, I got my mail, and went in my room.

I went threw them, some for interviews I have tomorrow, and one from Portlyn.

I sat on my bed and started to read the letter from Port.

_Dear Ally,_

_Letter #31_

_I miss you as always, so I read your last letter and you told me you started school. How was it? Was your first day fun, great, bad?...TELL ME!t._

_So anyway, we started our new season of Mackenzie Falls, hope you watch it. I was thinking I should visit soon. Our Spring Break is in 2 weeks and I might _

_come to see you. Send me a picture Ally. I wanna see you._

_Love, Portlyn_

I sighed and started to write.

After a bit, I stopped and put the letter in the mail box.

_**A few days later**_

****Portlyn's POV****

I went to our mail box and grabbed our mail.

I went inside and went into the living room.

"Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Nick, Kevin, Dad, and Mom." I said threwing the mail to them.

I sighed and frowned.

"What no letter from Ally?" Dad asked.

"I guess not." I said.

"Look what I found?" Chad asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"A letter for Portlyn and a certain person's handwriting." Chad said.

I smiled hugely.

'GIVE IT!" I screamed and snatched it off him.

I ripped the letter open and read it.

_Dear Port,_

_Letter #31_

_My first day of school, was horrible. This girl Macy which is Mrs. Lanes's daughter, threw stuff all over me, I got pushed into lockers, and people mock what I do._

_I watched the new episode, I loved it as always. I still haven't found a family who wants me._

_I get tortured at school, I quit it and decided to home school._

_Macy got me in trouble everyday since I started school, but my last day I gave her, her karma and left just like that._

_I hope you can come back soon, I need someone's shoulder to cry. I have nobody. I still talk to Lola but I can't see her at all._

_Write you soon._

_Love, Allison_

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Portlyn what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Mom can we have a new member in our family?" I asked.

"Depends who?" Dad asked.

"Allison." I answered.

"NO!" Chad yelled.

Mom smiled.

"Honey can we? Portlyn's the only girl here." Mom asked.

"Please Allison needs me." I begged.

"Allison is a sweet girl. So yes." Dad answered.

Chad groaned and I hugged dad.

"Thank you daddy." I said.

*****So that's our chapter for today. I may update this weekend, since I start school tomorrow. Wish me luck, I really need it.*****

**Demz is officially logged out**


	11. Interview

**I'm back and I told you I'd be back. ^_^**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

*****Allison's POV*** **

I didn't go back to school and the adoption agency got me home schooled again which I'm happy about.

I also heard from the girl's gossiping that Macy got suspended.

Right now I finished my lunch and I have an interview after this.

I threw my lunch away and went back in my in room.

Then I changed into a navy blue long sleeve, a silver dress with a ruffle hem, black silettoes that Portlyn got me.

I combed & brushed my hair letting my chestnut locks run over my shoulders.

I brushed my teeth and then applied strawberry lip gloss & mascara.

Someone knocked on my door and I answered it.

"Allison they're here and you look pretty as always." Karen said.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

Karen's the manager and does all the work around here, also she's my therapist here.

Karen lead me to a door.

"Just sit in there and one should come in, after a while." Karen said.

"Okay." I said.

I went inside, sat down on the couch, and read about my favorite designer, Casside Danielle Cooper.

Someone came inside and I didn't notice.

"Do you like her?" A woman asked.

Without looking up I answered.

"She's my inspiration for clothes." I said smiling.

"Aww that's sweet." The woman said.

I set magazine down and looked up.

My eyes widen.

I tried speaking and it ended up becoming rambling.

She giggled.

"She's right you are cute." Casside said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know my daughter Portlyn." Casside said.

I smiled hugely.

"She's my best friend." I said.

"I know she talks about you highly." Casside said sitting in front of me.

"Umm not to be rude...but why are you here?" I said.

"Well Portlyn got your last letter and it brought her to tears. She decided she wanted a sister and you're perfect for her." Casside said tickling my chin.

I giggled.

"Really?" I asked.

"I want you to come home with me." Casside said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sit in my lap sweetie." Casside said.

I nodded and sat in her lap.

"You're perfect. See my kids wouldn't sit in my lap because it's embarassing. But you did." Casside said.

I laid my head on her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

Tears started to build up in my eyes and she noticed.

"What's wrong?" Casside asked.

"I missed people doing that to me." I said choking up on tears.

"Awww baby." Casside said comforting me.

She continued to rub my back until I stopped crying.

Knock Knock

"Come in Jake." Casside whispered.

My eye lids started to get heavy and that's all I remember before falling asleep.

****Casside's POV****

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hi." I said contiuing to rub Allison's back.

"Is this Allison?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I feel bad." I said.

"Why is that?" Jake asked sitting next to me.

"She had to stay here alone, no friends, she was bullied, and I just made her cry." I said pouting.

Jake smiled.

"Well we're gonna make her happy at home. She's gonna make new friends and we're gonna give her a new start." Jake said kissing my forehead.

"Best husband ever." I said before kissing him.

We pulled away.

I heard a giggle and looked down.

"Cutest couple ever." Allison said.

"Cutest girl ever." Jake said kissing her nose. She giggled again.

Jake sat her in his lap.

"I'm Jake Cooper." Jake said.

"Allison Munroe." Allison said.

"Wrong." I said.

Allison looked at me confused and Jake smiled.

"You're Allison..." I started.

"Cooper." Portlyn finished.

****Well there you have it a finished and sweet chapter. Probably one of my favs but probably in the next 3rd or 5th chapters will be my favs ;)****

**Demz is out**


	12. Together Reunited

**Guys I'm back and just like I said. So who's ready for a chapter? And I updated "Channy's Struggle" if any of you read that fic too. So here we go.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

****Casside's POV****

_~Previously~_

_"I'm Jake Cooper." Jake said._

_"I'm Allison Cooper." Allison said._

_"Wrong." I said._

_Allison looked at me confused and Jake smiled._

_"You're Allison..." I started._

_"Cooper." Portlyn finished._

~Present~

Allison got out of Jake's lap and ran to Portlyn.

Portlyn threw Allison in a bone crushing hug and from my view Allison hugged just as hard.

I smiled, Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder, & I leaned into him.

****Allison's POV****

_While hugging Portlyn for the first time, I actually felt safe...since grandma passed._

"I missed you." I whispered in Portlyn's ear.

"I missed you too." Portlyn whispered back.

_That did it...tears poured down my face._

Portlyn pulled away slightly and wiped my tears away.

I pulled her close to me again.

"Promise me something." I whispered.

"Anything." Portlyn replied.

"Promise to stay by my side through thick & thin and don't EVER give up on me." I said.

"I promise...I promise as long as you stay my best friend...forever." Portlyn replied.

"I promise." I said.

"Pinkie swear?" Portlyn asked giggling.

I laughed.

I intertwined her pinkie with mine.

"Pinkie swear." I said smiling.

"Girls ready to go?" Jake asked smiling.

"Already?" I asked shocked.

"Unless you wanna leave tomorrow?" Casside added.

"Leaving now is fine with me." I said smiling.

"YAY! LET'S GO!" Portlyn said grabbing my hand and leading the way.

Once we were outside there was a very long car.

"What kind of car is that?" I gasped.

Portlyn laughed.

"It's called a limousine but for short it's called a limo." Portlyn explained.

When we finally made it to the limo, Karen was there with my suitcases.

I let go of Portlyn's hand and hugged Karen.

"Congrats Ally, you finally have a family." Karen whispered.

"Thanks." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You still remember my number right?" Karen asked.

I nodded.

"Call me anytime you need me or if you're bored." Karen said giggling.

I smiled and hugged her again.

I saw Jake & Casside enter the limo with my suitcases and Portlyn waited at the door for me.

"Take care Karie." I said.

Karen wrapped a necklace around my neck & smiled.

"You too." Karen said.

She kissed my hand and let go.

I walked up to Portlyn and she entered the limo & I followed behind.

Once I was inside, I put on my seatbelt and rolled down the window.

"We can go now Larry." Jake said and the limo started.

I watched the different colors as we rode through the different surroundings.

Portlyn smiled at me and I laid my head down on her shoulder as she smoothed down my hair.

_I'm finally going home...no drama...no anything..._

****So that's my first chapter in a while. What do you think? Review and an update will be coming soon.****

**xoxo Lexi**


End file.
